


Read Me for Goodnight

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil reading stories from Dan's big Winnie the Pooh book to him when Dan's really sick." A prompt from phanfic.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Me for Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr and it's beta-ed by theinvisiblephan in there! :)

"He doesn't have long," the doctor told Phil who was sitting next to Dan's bed. "His heart rate is slowing down and he's having temporary cessations of breathing quite often now."

"Is he in pain?" Phil asked quietly looking at the fragile form of his boyfriend lying on the hospital bed. 

Dan's illness had been quickly progressing and even though Dan and Phil had known from the beginning that death was inevitable and there was not much they could do Phil felt like this had all happened way too fast. 

"We've given him as many painkillers as we can and he shouldn't be in pain. I'm afraid that these are the very last moments that he'll be alive." The doctor told Phil. "Would you like someone to be here or do you wish to be left alone?"

"I wish to be alone," Phil said. If these are the last moments he has with Dan he wants to spend them alone with him. 

"As you wish. You can call the nurse if you need to," the doctor said and left the room.

Phil sat there holding Dan's hand and saw that he was opening his eyes. The chocolate brown eyes stared at Phil's blue ones and they just looked at each other for a while. 

"Phil?" Dan asked weakly.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you read me for goodnight?" Dan said closing his eyes once again. He felt so tired.

"Of course," Phil said and took the big Winnie the Pooh book from the table next to Dan's bed. 

When Dan had first fallen ill Phil had found out that Dan's mother had used to read him Winnie the Pooh stories when Dan was ill as a child. Since then it had become a habit that Phil would read for Dan when his pains made it hard to fall asleep or just when he wanted to make Dan feel even a little bit better.

Phil found the part where they had stopped last time he read to Dan and looked at his boyfriend. 

"I love you Dan," he said.

"I love you too Phil," Dan said quietly. 

That was all that had to be said anymore. They had been talking about the situation over and over again. Dan knew that Phil would miss him greatly and they knew that the situation was unfair. There was no point in going over those things again. They knew that this was the end, they didn't feel like filling the moment with desperate talking about everything. A simple 'I love you' told it all. It was all that was needed.

And so Phil started reading. He saw how Dan's breathing started to slow down and the heart rate monitor showed that the same was happening to his heart. The silent tears were streaming down Phil's cheeks and he felt the lump in his throath but kept on reading, his voice cracking every once in a while. But he couldn't stop reading. He wanted his voice to be the last thing Dan heard. As if he was reading a story for goodnight. 

Phil saw that the heart rate monitor showed only a flat line now and Dan had stopped breathing completely. He put the book down and reached to brush Dan's fringe out of his face. Dan looked peaceful, like he indeed were just sleeping. Dan had slept away peacefully, and for that Phil was grateful. But it didn't make the loss feel any less than it really was. Like half of his heart died with Dan.

"Goodnight, Dan," he said kissing his forehead for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... This is the first fic I'm posting here and I don't know how this site works but hey, I'm trying! :D


End file.
